Little Dreams
by Kathryn C. Gray
Summary: Because Alec certainly will never forget the day Jace arrived at the institute. One-shot


_Little Dreams_

_

* * *

_

Alec certainly will never forget the day Jace arrived at the institute. It was a hot summer day, around mid-June. Twelve-year-old Alexander Lightwood is sitting on that comfy couch by the fireplace, reading away. To this date, he can't remember was he was reading at the moment. (It wasn't really relevant anyway.) To his feet, ten-year-old Isabelle plays with her Barbie dolls, taking in a squeaky voice and making her voice sound deeper whenever Ken was speaking. When they hear the creaking of the door, both kids spin around so madly they nearly fell. Isabelle is the first one to rush at the door, followed by her brother. They expect to find their dad, back from work, but they find something entirely different. Maryse, their mother, is standing by the door. However, Isabelle and Alec's eyes are fixed on the lump of silvery-blonde hair that is clinging to their mother's left leg.

"Isabelle, Alec, this-" Maryse gives the boy a bit of a nudge, motioning him to move forward. "-is Jonathan Wayland. He will be living with us from now on, alright?" Alec tilts his head to the side, looking at the blonde boy. He seems about his sister's age, if not younger.

"Why are you frowning?" Isabelle asks, giving him that doe-eyed look she'd picked up from television shows. Jonathan shrugs. "One does not frown for no reason," She says, smiling some.

"I don't like being called Jonathan," He says, putting his tiny hands on his back pockets. Maryse lets out a little laugh, and so does Isabelle. However, Alec remains serious and continues to watch Jonathan intently.

"Well, what if we call you Jace? Your initials are J and C, right? Jace. Simple. I quite like it," Maryse says, giving him a warm smile. The newly-named Jace Wayland grins, and Alec could've sworn he'd never seen a smile so wide, or so bright. It made him smile a bit, too.

"I like it," Jace says, nodding.

"Run along, then. Alec and Isabelle will show you the place, will you kids?" before Alec can even think of a response, Isabelle is already dragging Jace upstairs, probably to show off her doll collection or something. Reluctantly, Alec trails behind them. _Little kids and their games,_ he thinks.

* * *

Having Jace isn't as bad as Alec expected it would be. They get along quite well, except for the occasional banter here and there. Alec likes the quiet and Jace is extremely loud. Alec likes watching television in peace and Jace kept changing the channel just to annoy him. Also, Alec likes staying away from the greenhouse, while Jace enjoys spending all day in there, dragging him and Isabelle along (it was during one of those days that the Lightwoods discovered that their kids were allergic to pollen.) Alec is Alec and Jace is, well, _Jace. _

One particular night, there's a storm out. Isabelle sleeps soundly, completely unbothered by the thunder and flashing. Alec can't sleep, so he resolves that counting the stars on his ceiling might be a better idea. He is interrupted when he hears his door opening and sees white light. His vision is foggy, but he can tell that said light is coming closer. He rubs his eyes and blinks a few times. Jace is wrapped in a blanket, standing by Alec's bed.

"Hi," He whispers. "Did I wake you?" Alec shakes his head. "Good."

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Couldn't sleep," Jace says. "Always been scared of storms," He shrugs, ever so slightly. Alec offers to go look for a glass of water or something, but Jace refuses. He simply wants some company. Both kids talk for a little while, play card games and do kiddy stuff while time flies by. Jace is sleepy, so he takes over Alec's bed.

"Jace," Alec whispers. "This is my bed."

"So?"

"So, you've got your own."

"What's wrong with sharing?" Jace says, flashing Alec the same bright smile he saw when Jace first arrived. Alec realizes that the battle is lost and climbs to bed with Jace. He is a bit upset because he always sleeps by the right side, but Jace won't switch places with him. Jace is the first one to fall asleep, resting his head against Alec's shoulder and wrapping an arm across his middle.

Alec attempts to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He insists he's just hungry.

* * *

It's been years and nothing has really changed. Alec is still Alec, and Jace is still Jace. Isabelle no longer plays with Barbies, but that's another story. Alec is twenty and Jace is seventeen, but nothing has really changed between them. (Aside from the painfully obvious.)

It's raining like mad outside, and Alec can't really sleep. He wraps a blanket around himself and walks downstairs for a glass of water. He isn't surprised when he finds Jace there as well. He is resting his head on the table, drawing faces on the marble with the little droplets of water that fall from the glass. He looks up at Alec and smiles some.

"Hi," He whispers. Alec leans over to see what he was doing.

"Masterpiece. You're the new Dalí, Jace," Alec says, laughing a bit while he looks at the crooked smiley face Jace drew.

"Ha. Mock me all you want."

"Still afraid of storms?" Alec asks. Jace looks down at his feet. Alec bites his lip, worried that maybe he hit a soft spot there. He hears Jace stifle a laugh before he answers.

"Still get butterflies whenever I nuzzle against you?" He says, a playful smirk along his face. Alec rolls his eyes and shoves Jace some. They resolve to go to Alec's room and sleep, just like that time.

The answer is yes. Alec still gets butterflies.

* * *

_**sorry for any grammar mistakes. x**_


End file.
